Encierro
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Abrió los ojos, dolida y magullada, las mismas cuatro paredes, las mismas goteras incesantes, la misma puerta blindada, la misma bombilla amarillenta y parpadeante.


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Encierro**

Abrió los ojos, dolida y magullada, las mismas cuatro paredes, las mismas goteras incesantes, la misma puerta blindada, la misma bombilla amarillenta y parpadeante. Todo igual que ayer, todo igual que el primer día. Por las veces que le habían dado de comer suponía que llevaba allí un mes pero no estaba segura, creía que la alimentaban dos veces al día, quizás era demasiado suponer.

El chirrido de la vieja puerta blindada, ahí venía otra vez. La misma mujer repeinada y vestida de blanco que venía día tras día. Aquella mujer tan familiar. Dejaría la bandeja sobre la mesa, preguntaría cómo se sentía, se pondría los guantes de látex, revisaría sus heridas, le inyectaría calmantes y se marcharía.

Siempre igual.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras se ponía los guantes de látex.

Ella no respondió, para qué hacerlo. Era obvio como estaba. Si necesitaba una respuesta es que era estúpida.

La mujer de blanco la movió para tener acceso a la herida de su costado. Tendida de lado vio sus cabellos rojos extendidos por el suelo ¿eran de ese color o era el rojo de la sangre? Ya no lo recordaba como tampoco recordaba su propia cara.

El dolor de la herida trepó por sus costillas con una punzada que le cortó la respiración, pero no se quejó ni lloró, en aquel supuesto mes se había vuelto inmune a muchas cosas. Ya no tenía más lágrimas, ni fuerzas, ni ánimos para quejarse. Ni ganas de vivir.

La mujer de blanco no pronunció ni una sola palabra más, los tres primeros días habría querido que le hablase más, que le dijeses cosas, que la hubiese tranquilizado, ahora en cambio le daba igual. Las palabras de consuelo habrían sido tan falsas que le daban ganas de vomitar.

La mujer de blanco no la engañaba, no le prometía soltarla a cambio de información, no le mentía a la cara mientras la reducía a un pedazo de carne. En el fondo le gustaba su compañía. La mujer de blanco era lo más humano que existía en aquel agujero repugnante y opresivo.

Una suave caricia en el pelo era el modo de despedirse de la mujer de blanco, quizás también un modo de darle ánimos, quizás no significaba nada y ella se empeñaba en darle sentido.

La chirriante puerta se cerró tras aquella mujer y la soledad volvió a engullirla. El chasquido de la bombilla, el agua goteando, siempre al mismo ritmo. Como un disco rayado que reproduce una y otra vez el mismo defecto, un bucle desquiciante que le hacía desear perforarse los tímpanos para no tener que seguir escuchándolo.

Las paredes de pintura desconchada, que en tiempos mejores debieron ser blancas, estaban llenas de regueros de agua y moho; y el suelo gris y de cemento, que le rascaba la mejilla y el cuerpo desnudo, estaba minado de moscas, cucarachas y otros bichos muertos, les envidiaba, ellos ya no tenían que sufrir más.

La puerta de nuevo con su amenazante chirrido dando entrada a aquel hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos con su retorcida sonrisa y sus andares altivos.

Como siempre hacía arrastró la silla hasta el lugar donde ella permanecía tumbada, se sentó y encendió un cigarrilo. Ahora vendrían las preguntas, aquellas a las que no podía responder porque no conocía la respuesta. Aquel hombre que se enfurecía al no lograr arrancarle un gemido, un quejido o una súplica. A veces se preguntaba si realmente quería respuestas o sólo era una excusa para golpearla y forzarla.

—Bien Anthea, te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde está tu marido? —Aspiró el humo del cigarrillo y esperó, pero como siempre Anthea no le contestó.

Le miró a los ojos esperando el golpe que sabía que llegaría. El humo saliendo de los pulmones de él y una patada en el hombro con aquellas botas de puntera reforzada con acero. Una nueva pregunta seguida de silencio y otro golpe más.

Pregunta, silencio, golpe. Pregunta, silencio, golpe. Jadeos masculinos, gotera, gotera, gotera, gotera. Más golpes. Gruñido, rabia contenida.

Siempre igual, siempre lo mismo, siempre en el mismo orden.

Pausa. Pasos rabiosos. Giro brusco.

Sabía que venía ahora. Se quitaría los pantalones y el resto ya lo conocía demasiado bien. Había aprendido a quedarse quieta y a no forcejear. Cuando forcejeaba era peor, porque no sólo la humillaba sino que además le hacía más daño. Para qué forcejear si era inútil. Forcejear sólo hacía que él se divirtiera más, que fuera más cruel y que alargase aquella tortura durante horas.

Las manos de él sobre su garganta ejerciendo la presión justa para que boquease torpemente en busca de aire pero sin asfixiarla, aquello le nublaba la mente y adormecía el dolor. Sintió el mordisco atravesándole la carne del pecho y la sangre resbalando por su piel sucia.

Anthea no se quejó y él la mordió con más fuerza sin lograr arrancarle ni una lágrima. El hombre rebufó y la soltó. Ya había acabado. Ya no volvería hasta el día siguiente en que todo volvería a repetirse de nuevo.

Se subió los pantalones maldiciéndola y le pateó las costillas haciéndola rodar por el suelo como si de un trasto inútil se tratase.

La puerta abriéndose los pasos volviendo hacia a ella, un cubo de agua helada por encima. Portazo. Él alejándose.

Goteras.

Anthea se llevó una mano mutilada hasta el pecho mordido buscando silenciar el dolor. ¿Cuánto quedaba de ella? ¿Cuánto quedaba de Anthea Hopper? No lo sabía. Quizás ya no existía.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! He cambiado totalmente de registro, me apetecía mucho escribir algo cruel y oscuro y le ha tocado a la pobre Anthea. He pensado muchas veces en cómo debió ser su encierro así que he reciclado algunas de las ideas que tenía para ADQST y que no usaré por el rango de edad de quienes la leen.  
Ahora actualizaré más a menudo porque acabo de quedarme en el paro, así que me veréis más por Ffnet, hasta que encuentre otro empleo._


End file.
